


C-13 Callipherone

by skypilot_dlm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Ep Lord of the Flies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypilot_dlm/pseuds/skypilot_dlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dr. Rocky was interested in Reyes too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	C-13 Callipherone

C-13 Callipherone  
By: skypilot_dlm  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: DRR, Fluff  
Spoilers: Lord of the Flies  
Summary: What if Dr. Rocky was interested in Reyes too?  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. No infringement intended.

While on the case of the weird bug boy, Monica also had to fend off the advances of the entomologist helping them out. She could have sworn for sure he was interested in Scully. What really grabbed her attention was how John would act every time the good Dr. Rocky came by, or showed his interest. Could it be that John was jealous? Monica would have to find out. While in the lab, waiting for John to come back with some more information about this case, Dr. Rocky came in, without Scully. Great, Monica thought.

When Rocky walked in and he saw the cute brunette FBI agent, his eyes lit up. "Agent Reyes, how lovely to see you. What are you doing here?" he asked and pulled out the stool next to her and sat.

Monica was used to getting hit on, but sometimes it was just too much. Plus, she was on a case. It was time to nip this in the bud. "Dr. Bronzino, hello. I'm just waiting for my partner; he's supposed to meet me here. Where's Agent Scully?" Monica asked, trying to deflect his attention from her, before he could start.

"Rocky, please. She's at the morgue with the body. I came here to add some more data to my computer model," he said, and invaded her personal space… again. Monica pushed her stool back a little. "Agent Reyes, do you know the mating rituals of the Hawaiian Drosophila?" Rocky asked and leaned in closer.

"No, I don't Dr. Bronz-"

He held up his hand and corrected her. "Rocky."

Monica forced a smile. "No Rocky, I don't." He smiled widely at her.

"Well, in order to get the attention of the female, the male dances around the female, there's also the ritual of tongue tasting, and if that doesn't work, he douses her with pheromone. We call that the shower of aphrodisiac perfume," he said, lowering his voice ever so.

Monica looked over at the door. Where the hell is John? She thought to herself.

"Really?" she asked, faking interest.

"Yes," he said, getting even closer. "Ultimately the male ends up stroking the female with his legs or antennae." He placed his hand on her thigh, and lightly stroked it.

"Okay, that's enough Dr. Bronzino."

Just then John walked in and saw Rocky's hand on Monica's thigh. His blood promptly boiled at this sight. He looked at Monica's face and she was pissed.

"Monica." John purposely used her first name to get her attention, and to show the touchy-feely Dr. Rocky his familiarity with her. Monica stood and practically ran over to John.

"Do you have that… um… that info?" Monica was visibly flustered. John glared at Bronzino, and if looks could kill, the good doctor would have dropped dead right then.

 

"'Scuse us," John said tersely as he ushered Monica out into the hallway. "Monica, what the hell was that back there?" John asked.

"I don't know, John. Ever since Dana tuned him down, he's been relentless. It's a good thing you came when you did," she said with a sigh. "What am I going to do John?" she asked him.

"I can take care of him for ya," he offered.

"No John." Just then her cell phone rang. She shook her head, and answered. "Monica Reyes. Hi Dana. No we're still at the lab."

John watched Monica as she spoke with Scully. He'd gladly throttle Bronzino for her if she asked him, but she never would. Besides, he knew Monica could take care of herself.

"Dana…" Monica hesitated before she continued. "Listen Dana, what did you do about Dr. Bronzino, you know, to get him off your back? It seems that his affections have shifted to me." Monica listened as Scully gave her advice.

"Really?" Just then, John saw Monica's eyes light up as her gaze fell on him. He was, at first, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of her gaze, but he knew that look. Monica was planning something.

"Dana, I have a plan but I need your help. I need you to call Bronzino's cell phone. Call him and tell him you need to see him. Tell him you found some new kind of fly in the kid's head or something." Monica was quiet; John assumed Scully was voicing her protest. "Dana, please. Do this for me and I'll babysit William for a month." John saw her smile, Scully must have agreed. "Thanks. Bye."

Monica hung up and turned her attention to John. "Well?" He wanted to be let in on her plan.   
"Okay, it seems that Rocky only backed off when Dana told him about Mulder. So… I need your help," she said with a smile.

John narrowed his eyes and looked her. "My help, I thought you needed Scully's help."

"I need both of you guys." She took a step closer to him. John already felt his face getting warmer. "I need you to kiss me, John."

His eyes grew as wide as saucers at her request and Monica saw the tips of his ears redden. "What?" he squeaked.

"If he thinks we're together, he'll back off," Monica explained. John opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't. He was speechless. He'd dreamed of kissing Monica for as long as he could remember, but this…he couldn't, not this way.

"Monica… I can't, no." He took a step away from her; suddenly her close proximity was dizzying.

"John, Dana's going to call him any second now. For this to work, he needs to see us," Monica pleaded with John. He was torn. His head was telling him no, but his everything else was screaming yes.

They heard Rocky's phone ring. "John…" Monica waited for his answer. God how he wanted to. Monica saw the door handle turn, and she couldn't wait for John to decide. She had to take action. She stepped into his personal space and her hand slipped to the back of his neck as she pulled him to her. The moment her lips touched his, John's rational brain shut down. He was all feelings and emotions from this point on.

There was no time for shyness: Monica's lips parted and John promptly took the invitation, sliding his tongue into her mouth and tasting her for the first time. He could taste the vanilla lip gloss she wore and this close; John could drink up her scent. Raspberries and vanilla, the scent that would forever be Monica and it was filling his every sense, it was intoxicating. She was intoxicating.

Monica's other arm found its way around his broad shoulder. She enjoyed the feel of his hard body pressed against hers. She felt him slide his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. His lips were light and soft on hers, while his tongue teased hers. Even though this was part of a plan to throw off a would-be suitor, Monica was thoroughly enjoying herself. John realized his hands were starting to roam over Monica's body. He tried to stop but, he didn't want to. Monica moved her fingers through his hair in response to his wandering hands. For all intents and purposes they looked like lovers sharing a passionate kiss… which is exactly what Rocky saw when he came out.

"Agents, I-" He stopped abruptly at the sight before him. "I… uh…Dr. Scully called… and… sorry," he stammered before he realized they weren't even aware of his presence. He scurried down the hall and left.

Monica, however, was vaguely aware that her plan had worked, but she really didn't want this to stop. She made no effort and neither did John, she noticed. It wasn't until Monica's cell phone rang that they finally parted. They stared at each other breathlessly before Monica picked up. John licked his lips. Monica's flavored lip gloss was still on them. "Reyes," she answered. "Hi. Thanks Dana I owe you. Yeah, I know a month of baby sitting. Okay we'll see you there."

Monica switched off her phone and looked at John who was staring at his feet. "I'm sorry John," she started. He looked up into her eyes. His thoughts were still on that amazing kiss. He could still feel her lips on his. "It's just that he was coming, and for him to back off, he had to-"

He cut her off. "It's okay, really, don't worry about it," he said, trying to let her off the hook. There really was no need for an apology. They stood in awkward silence for a moment until Monica spoke. "Um, Dana wants us to meet her at the Lokensgard house," she told him.

"Oh, come on then," he said and made the ladies first gesture.

 

In the car to meet Scully, they were quiet, both of them reflecting on that kiss. Monica ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. John glanced at her quickly, and then went back to watching the road. This is ridiculous, he thought. We never have problems making conversation.

Monica broke the silence again. "So you know, what Dr. Rocky used as a come on?" she asked with a chuckle.

John glanced at her again, and was thankful for her attempt at conversation. "No, what?"

"He tried using the mating rituals of… what was it?" Monica tried to remember the name of the insect. "Yeah, the Hawaiian Drosophila. It's a fly I think." She laughed again, and it was music to John's ears.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he used mating rituals on Dana, too."

"This guy's a piece of work." John said.

They were silent again but the silence didn't last. They came across a car accident soon after. "What the hell?" John asked as he slowed the car.

"That looks like David Winkle's car," Monica said.

They got out to check the scene, both grateful to be out of the car and out into the open air. They decided to split up and close this case once and for all. Monica went off and John stayed at the scene of the accident. He had a little time to clear his head before Scully came for him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. If he closed his eyes, Monica was with him again, in his arms. He could still smell her on his clothes. What now, he thought. He always knew there was something more than just friendship between himself and Monica and now here it was like a great pink elephant in the room. He was going to have to do something about that.

The next morning, as all three agents prepared to go back to D.C., Rocky came by the lab to see them off. John was less than thrilled. "I just wanted to thank you all for letting me be a part of this investigation. It was very exciting," he said, mainly focused on the female agents.

"Anytime Rocky," Scully said as she shook his hand. Monica simply nodded and took her leave along with Scully.

"You are one lucky man Agent Doggett," Rocky commented as soon as they got out of hearing range.

"'Scuse me?" John turned to look at him and he saw that his gaze was trained on Monica's ass.

"Agent Reyes, she's hot," he finished.

That was it. John looked and made sure Monica and Scully were out of sight before he set Rocky straight. John grabbed him by the lapels and slammed him against the wall. "You listen, and you listen good, _Rocky_." John growled through clenched teeth. "You say another word about her and I'll arrest you for harassment." John was inches away from Rocky's face.

"You can't do that," Rocky squeaked.

"Try me," John shot back. "I'll make it my mission to see to it that they put you in a cell with a redneck named Bubba who's seen Deliverance a few times." John knew his threats were hollow, but it was good to see Dr. Rocky squirm.

"I should arrest you just for bein' an asshole," he said and slammed him against the wall again. "Now here's what you're gonna do." John released him and took out one of his cards.

"You are gonna call Agent Reyes at this number (it was his cell number) and apologize. If you don't, I promise you, the FBI and I will make your life a living hell," John said. He didn't like abusing his position, but this guy just pissed him off.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Rocky started.

"It's not me you should be apologizin' to. We clear?" Rocky nodded. John took one last look at Rocky and left.

He caught up with Monica and Scully. "John, where were you?" Monica asked.

"I was… just finishing up with Bronzino," John said. They all climbed in the car and were on the way to the train station. "Tell me Agent Scully, how the hell is it that you get a flight back to D.C. and Monica and I get stuck on a train?" John asked from the back seat, less than happy he was going to be on a train for the next three hours.

"I don't know Agent Doggett; you'll have to take that up with Skinner's assistant when we get back," she said matter-of-factly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Scully said before driving off to the airport.

"Okay, Dana thanks again, bye." Monica said happily. John, on the other hand, was already grumpy. "John, is it really that bad to be stuck with me on the train for three hours?" Monica asked, and the hurt in her voice was apparent.

John mentally kicked himself. "No, of course not," he said quietly.

Quite the contrary, he thought. He was looking forward to spending some time alone with her and maybe picking up where that kiss left off. They made their way to the train. As they boarded, Monica made an observation. "See John, we're on the Acela, we'll be in D.C. in no time," she said with a smile. He smiled back.

When they got to their seats, Monica noticed they were in a compartment. This was good. She also noticed that the only two reservation stubs on the door were theirs. Hopefully they'd have no traveling companions the whole trip back. As they settled in, Monica took the seat by the window, and John took the one across from her. Damn, she thought. She had hoped he'd sit beside her. The train started to move. Goodbye New Jersey.

"So John, any fun plans for tonight?" she asked with a curious smile.

He shook his head. "Nah," he offered.

"What, no pizza and beer?" she asked, still smiling.

"Why, you offerin'?" he asked.

"Maybe," she answered and quirked her eyebrow. John smiled. Monica was flirty today.

He got up from his seat and sat beside her and turned to face her. "What do I hafta do to turn that 'maybe' into a 'yes'?" he asked, lowering his voice to a raspy whisper.

Monica felt her face redden. He called her bluff and left her speechless.

John smiled again, wider this time. "Monica?" He took her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her fingertips.

 

Monica could feel her heart beating in her ears; John's never been this bold with her before. "That's a start," she said, finally regaining her composure. John's aqua eyes lit up.

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. This kiss was light and tentative. John continued to hold Monica's hand in his. He lightly stroked her knuckles with his thumb as they kissed. She couldn't believe this was happening… again. Monica returned the kiss.

When they parted, they were both smiling. "What brought this on?" Monica asked, as she looked at their joined hands.

John shrugged. "Maybe it's the bug pheromones," he said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, Monica didn't know how long she'd be able to last on this rocking and vibrating train. Not after her mini make-out session with John and with him sitting there next to her, his subtle scent permeating the small space. Her thoughts kept drifting back to their shared kisses. She remembered how his body felt against hers, during that first kiss and how his lips moved over hers… Oh God, she thought. She stood up, startling John.

"Monica?" he asked.

"I'm going to the dining car, do you want anything?" she asked.

He stood up. "I'll go with ya. I'll buy ya a beer," he offered.

"John, we're on duty," she protested.

He looked her directly in the eyes. "Last time I checked, we were on a train." Monica continued to give him a look. "Fine, I'll buy ya a diet coke," he capitulated.

Monica took the lead as they walked to the dining car, and John couldn't help but glance at her ass from time to time. He was a man after all. He didn't like Rocky, but he was right about Monica: she was hot.

"Great, there's a line," Monica grumbled.

"S'okay," John said. Monica turned to talk to him when the train lurched and ground to a screeching halt, effectively throwing her into John's arms. He closed his arms around her and held on. This was the second time in so many days that her body was pressed against his. Now that he had her, he wasn't letting go.

The conductor's voice boomed over the PA system: _Ladies and gentlemen, it seems there are some livestock on the tracks a mile ahead. Once the matter is resolved we will resume our journey. We are sorry for the inconvenience._

"Cows? On the track, where are we, Kansas?" Monica asked in disbelief.

"It happens," John said, but he didn't really care about that right now.

He stared into her honey brown eyes, leaning in; he closed the gap between them and kissed her. Monica's eyes slipped closed automatically. She slid her arms around his neck and responded to John's kiss. Her scent invaded his senses again. He was bolder with his hands this time, sliding down her back to the swell of her hips and around to her ass, pulling her even closer. Monica moaned at his touch. He was happy she responded to him this way. She slid her arms inside his jacket, and felt over his athletic back. He kissed his way to her throat, licking and sucking her soft flesh along the way, Monica sighed happily, blissfully unaware of everything around her but John and what his lips were doing to her. He pulled away due to lack of oxygen. He looked into her eyes and they were dark with desire.

"C'mon," he rasped. He took her hand and led her to the nearest bathroom.

They fell into the small space kissing heatedly. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up and sat her on the counter. "Monica… you don't know… how long… I've wanted this," he mumbled against her lips between kisses. His fingers were furiously working the buttons of her blouse, while she was working his belt.

"John…" Monica breathed. "John…wait." He stopped immediately, and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if he'd misread her signs.

She saw the worry in his clear blue eyes; she took his face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I have wanted this to happen as much as you, John," she said against his lips as they parted.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Monica smiled. "Nothing's wrong, John. It's just that… do you really want this to be where we first make love, a bathroom on a train back to D.C.?"

He smiled, his worry melting away. "No, I guess not," he said, as he started to button up her blouse.

Monica tugged on his tie, pulling him to her. "You know, John all of a sudden, I can't keep my hands off you. Are you sure you only look at those ads for amusement?" she asked with a smirk.

He gave her a look she could only describe as smoldering. Their lips melted together in another fiery kiss. John broke away. "We have to stop, or else I won't be able to," he said breathlessly.

Monica nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

"You'd better lead the way," John told her.

Monica looked down and saw his condition. She raised an eyebrow. "Impressive," she said and jumped off the counter. "Come on."

John followed closely behind her with his hands on her hips. Neither of them was aware that the train started moving again. As they walked back to their compartment, the movement of the train kept jostling them, causing John to bump into her. Monica could feel his want for her each time he did. She smiled to herself. Oh yeah, definitely no Spanish Fly needed here, she thought.

They got back to their seats, and still no traveling companions, Monica thought. John sat in Monica's place. "Hey, that's my seat," she protested.

"Ya gotta gimme somethin' here, Mon. I just got turned down by the hottest woman on this train," he said with a sexy grin.

Monica looked down at him and prayed she'd be able to control herself. She sat on his lap facing him and slipped her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her ass.

"I didn't turn you down, John. I'm building suspense."

She leaned in and ran her tongue along the outer ridge of his ear. "I'm going to make your toes curl," she whispered and John felt her hot breath caress his ear.

"So, where do we go from here?" he croaked.

"Well, my apartment is only fifteen minutes from the station." Monica knew what he meant but that was a discussion for another day. Today she just wanted to feel.

"Your place it is," he rasped.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The stuff about the Hawaiian Drosophila is true! All courtesy of The Sex Lives of Flies By Dr. Ken Kaneshiro, evolutionary biologist.


End file.
